castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reinhart77
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Strategy entries Hey, there's a few pages that need to be deleted. Your Strategy Fighting Menace and Perfect soul mashups are both pages that aren't really appropriate as separate pages on the wiki (strategies). Could you delete them? Shadowmaster 22:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Shadowmaster. I've temporarily moved these pages to user talk pages and requested that the contents be moved to a blog page. I've been thinking that we may want to encourage users to contribute to strategy, reviews, and opinion for certain pages though. The correct place for such things is in a user blog. But it might be neat to have a section at the bottom of the a given page that link back to a user blog that's relevant to that page. To test out the concept, I've added a "Related User Blogs" section to the Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and Menace with links to the pages that we were discussing. Everybody let me know what you think.--Reinhart77 02:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright. There's also another page, Nathan Belmont, which I believe belongs on the Fanon wiki. Shadowmaster 20:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Contributions and Harmony of Despair Hi, I'm just replying to your message on my page. Sorry about the bad quality of the Aeon/ Germain photo...camera phones and old televisions don't exactly give the best quality,but it works I guess. Just wondering if you've played Harmony of Despair and what your thoughts are on it? (I've read the reviews, but I'm just trying to get opinions). Thanks much! -- Caminopreacher I've played Harmony of Despair and love it. I've always wanted a game where you get to play as a whole bunch of characters who were in past games. And this game is it. They play pretty faithfully too and feel "right". There's a lot of people who complain about what it is not, but I love what it is. It's not something new, but rather a "Castlevania remix" game. --Reinhart77 03:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! As soon as I can get my hands on a 360, I'll have to give Harmony of Despair a try. Haven't played Lords of Shadow either, but I'm happy with Aria/Dawn of Sorrow, Lament of Innocence, and even Curse of Darkness and Judgment. I was very skeptical about judgment, but I got it used, and absolutely loved the references and the fan-service! That's what Castlevania is all about. I FINALLY beat brutal mode....That was a chore to say the least. -- Caminopreacher I salute you for beating brutal mode and enjoying it. I soaked up all the fan stuff pretty well. But my patience for big boss battles at the end of a whole string of battles with no saves in between is pretty thin. So I just beat it once on easy mode to unlock everything and see all the endings. --Reinhart77 04:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Never said I enjoyed it (except the warm tingly feeling when I finally beat it). Don't plan on doing it again. I'm currently going through Curse of Darkness on Crazy mode. That's not much fun, either. I hate the fact that the Mobius Brooch is only available AFTER you clear Crazy mode and only on that file. I miss Lament of Innocence where you could buy it on every other file, Crazy difficulty or not, after you unlocked it…Oh well. -- Caminopreacher I had a good amount of fun on Curse of Darkness Crazy mode. But yeah, its ridiculous how they give you the ultimate items once you have no need for them. I've been skipping hard modes lately though, and just start replaying the game on normal mode with my own handicaps, usually skipping all save points except those right in front of a boss door or those at "home base".--Reinhart77 04:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Hey! It seems to be a good idea. I was making the galleries to gain space in the articles, as they were sometimes full of pics. I need to think to how incorporate this with the infobox. Maybe putting the gallery link under the name of the character would be a good start? -Chernabogue 06:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, maybe a gallery link at the top near the pic might be better than at the bottom for starters. I guess you can try it on a page and see how it goes.--Reinhart77 02:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC)